Microelectronics devices including Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) contain thin layers of materials very sensitive to oxygen and moisture. These devices are typically encapsulated, and a getter is usually placed in the cavity of these devices. The getter can be a zeolite tablet or powder, an oxide (BaO, CaO), or a reactive metal (such as Ba and its alloys with other metals such as Al). Once the zeolites have been activated at high temperature, they must be handled and processed under rigorously dry conditions. Reactive metals and oxides must also be handled under controlled conditions so they do not react or lose their activity.
Various aspects of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.